1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel, physiologically active family of peptides effective for the treatment of diseases caused by abnormal calcium metabolism in the body, such as hypercalcemia, Paget's Disease of bone, and osteoporosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Estrogens, vitamin D, calcium salts, and calcitonin have been administered for the treatment of hypercalcemia, Paget's Disease of bone, and osteoporosis, but are defective in that the object is limited or the effect is not clear.
Calcitonin is a single-chain polypeptide hormone consisting of 32 amino acids, which occurs in nature and is secreted from the thyroid gland in mammals and from the ultimobranchial gland in fish, and birds. The amino acid composition or sequence differs to a large extent among the different species, but the physiological activity in blood is substantially the same there among.